


Waking the Dead

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Dreams, M/M, Pining, Post Reichenbach, intellect vs. feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I invited friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Birggitt requested: John/Sherlock with the prompt</p><p>
  <i>And it’s peaceful in the deep, <br/>Cathedral where you cannot breathe, <br/>No need to pray, no need to speak <br/>Now I am under.</i>
</p><p>And this is where my mind went, one drabble for each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birggitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birggitt/gifts).



.

 

When he cannot avoid sleep any longer, he’s rewarded with dreams where he’s faster, more ingenious, smarter even... always much, much smarter. 

The world slows and he can see the threads that connect everything, people no more complex than the mazes on children’s placemats. He bestrides the world like a colossus and it becomes ridiculously easy to save _him_. 

He wakes up, gasping for air, drowning in a sea of _not good enough_. 

In the grey early light, in his drab monastic room, he remembers Sherlock saying, “you know my methods, John” and vows not to feel but to think. 

 

.


	2. Sherlock

.

 

When he cannot avoid sleep any longer, he’s rewarded with dreams in which his own mind isn’t an obstacle. 

The world fades and he sees the ties that bind him to John, ties too simple for him to notice them before, his intellect forever unravelling Gordian Knots. 

Now his mind is littered with images he didn’t know he’d valued enough to hoard, the way John’s face crumples as he laughs, the exposed strip of skin between John’s collar and hairline his fingers itch to caress.

He wakes up alone, as always, but it no longer protects him from needing John. 

 

.


End file.
